


One Day To Get It All Right

by Measured



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IKEA Furniture, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout is thwarted and utterly defeated by Ikea, but Miss Pauling saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day To Get It All Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemm/gifts).



> From [imagine your otp getting confused while assembling Ikea furniture.](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/33507017182/imagine-your-otp-getting-really-confused-while)
> 
> For Pemm, because I said I'd write her feel better fic a ways back. Betaed by Multiversecafe.
> 
> It was supposed to be a little drabble, but Scout wouldn't shut up.
> 
> Title from "Count On Me" by Mat Kearney.

Engineer went on down the hall, muttering something about declaring war on the Swedish. Scout just got out of his way, because he knew that it was a bad idea to be around the guy when he was angry. He'd gotten a wrench to the head more than once because of it.

The door was left ajar, which was actually pretty rare these days. All those beepy doors with passwords and crap he didn't know. He wouldn't have even cared about them, except they tended to be where Miss Pauling was most of the time, so he'd just have to sit around and wait, hoping to bump into her. Chicks dug that, his ma used to read crap like that all the time. The heroes were always bumping into the gal and sweeping them off their feet like, ten pages later.

So far, he'd just gotten stabbed with a pen by accident, but hey, it was bound to happen sooner or later. He'd also gotten to get patched up by her, so it was all good. He looked slyly from side to side, and with no guards, he peeked into the room.

Metal, metal, machine stuff, tools— Whoa, a desk! A real, whole desk. Okay, so it was still in pieces in the middle of the floor— _some assembly required_ –but from this diagram, it could be a desk! Scout was just about to go on with his daily business, when his mind came to a sudden halt on the thing which usually got him killed on the battlefield and took up most of his waking hours: girls.

And not just any girl, either. _Miss Pauling!_

Man, if she saw him put together this desk that even Engineer couldn't make a dent in, she'd be _so_ impressed.

Besides, how hard could it be? There was a map and everything. With a triumphant grin, he lifted up the hammer.

*

Real hard, it turned out. Scout kicked at the death trap he'd actually made, completely pinning him down, locked right in this horrible box. 

"Yo, I need some help over here!"

Footsteps came closer. Someone was crouching near the death box.

"Scout, is that you?" Miss Pauling said.

Joy mixed with disappointment. He was always down with seeing Miss Pauling, but he didn't want her to see him looking so uncool.

She knocked on the wood. "Scout?"

"Yeah!" 

"How did you—"

He racked his mind to try and think up some really awesome explanation—fighting a dragon desk!––but there really was no good way to spin it.

"Buildin' a desk and this happened," Scout said.

Miss Pauling let out a long sigh. "...This is one of those things I don't want to know, do I?"

"J-Just get me outta here, will you? I'm gonna die in here, and I ain't gonna die in such an embarrassin' way! I only die in awesome ways!"

"Yesterday you tripped over your own feet and fell to your death," she said.

Dammit, she wasn't supposed to see that. 

"I was frickin' pushed, I swear it, Miss P!"

"Sure you were. But, I'll get you out...Just a second," she said.

He could hear her walking around again, and the clink of metal, and something dragging on the floor. And then with a grunt, there was a sudden, terrible _thunk_ and wood splintering. He saw inches of metal way too close to his crotch. He let out a hiss and tried to move back, unable to get away with nothing but floor and wood blocks around him. 

"Frickin'— _leave my balls on my body, please!_ "

"Oh....." She paused for a moment. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"You will if you keep up like that!"

She pulled out the axe with some effort, and swung again, this time closer to his chest and head. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen with her hair messy and undone from the effort and the dress dipping as she swung that axe and chipped away at the wood above him. He caught a hint of collarbone, the bounce of her breasts as she swung again. One of the buttons had popped, and he had never been more sure that there was a big guy upstairs. Suddenly, every time of learning the rosary and going to mass like every other Southie boy (who didn't want to be there either) was entirely worth it. Wow, talk about a near death experience and seeing a slice of heaven along the way.

"Hmm, this isn't working...these boards are surprisingly complex," she said.

"Yeah, fuck the Swedish, huh?" Scout said.

"Hmm, if I focused on a side..." she said, looking all thoughful and nerdy and hot. Did he mention freaking hot? 

"Move your arm in, would you? I'd rather not chop it off," she said.

"I'll do the best I can, Miss P," he said. He hugged himself, cringing the moment the axe hit again, splintering it at the side. Several more hits later, the board began to fold in near where the nails were.

"Now, use those long legs of yours and push on it, would you?"

Hey, she noticed his legs. _Score_. He couldn't make a pin-up pose with the death box on him, but he pushed as hard as he could, while she began to pull on it, until the board gave with a _craaack_.

She teetered, and he heard an _oof_ from outside the box. 

"Miss Pauling, you all right over there?"

"Yes...I just lost my balance a little," she said.

Her feet were spread in the kind of way which made his knees go weak, and made him damn glad he wasn't standing. He had to stop and just admire how wonderfully flushed and messed up she looked, from the strands of hair which had come out of her bun, to her partly unbottoned dress, which had gotten even more unbuttoned along the way. She sure looked like she'd gone for a roll in the hay with him and come out real happy.

Which he totally knew was like from things other than pin-ups, by the way. Tons of times. _Tons!_

"Do you need help getting out?" she said, absently pulling at her shirt and trying to fix the buttons.

Truth was, he was a real capable guy. He could get himself out of tons of situations with his strength, great lines and good looks alone. But he'd never turn down a chance like this.

She took his hand, and helped guide him out of the death box of doom. Her skin was real soft, and he could feel the flutter of her pulse from where he held at her wrist.

"Gotcha," he said, even though she was the one doing the getting.

Together they stood up, and he didn't let go of her. There was a second that turned awkward as the axe bumped against his leg.

"Oh, whoops—"

She cleared her throat as he held on. It just felt so right, being this close and touching her. He wanted to be right there, not even sexy stuff. Just....being close. Touching her. Maybe even snuggling, as long as nobody was watching to see him be cuddly. His face felt hot— but it was just the room. He was _not_ blushing, he wasn't that uncool to blush just at holding a girl's hand. 

Even if she was amazing and smart and gorgeous and definitely the girl of his dreams.

She held an axe big enough that he wouldn't have even thought she could _lift_ the damn thing. The light from the door shone behind her, like a superhero or a really hot axe murderer. 

" _My hero!_ God, you saved my life! You're so amazing, Miss P!"

Even if she did almost chop his junk off. Hey, he was a forgiving guy when it came to her.

"You would've Respawned in a second," she said.

"Yeah, but that's not the important part. _You saved my life!_ You know what that means?" He smiled suggestively at her. "I now _owe you my life._ "

"Anything?" she said.

" _Anythin'_ ," he said.

 

*

"Out of the way, comin' through, important stuff for an important lady!"

He jumped out of the way of a rocket, the flare going just under his legs as he soared over the roof, hitting the next without spilling the coffee, which was pretty awesome, if he didn't say so himself. Except he did.

"Ha, that was pretty damn good, huh, Miss Pauling?"

He held out the goods, showing off the goods and grinning at her. 

"I got the best of the bakery, and coffee just like you wanted it, and check this out, it's all there. Seriously, nothin' but the best for you, and oh, by the way _I'm the best!_ How about it, huh?

She looked into the bag, and he couldn't help puff out a bit at her look of surprise. The donuts were still hot, the coffee still all great, and he probably broke the sound barrier while he was doing it.

"If you give massages, I just might say yes," she said.

He tensed at that in surprise, gaping a moment. It hadn't sounded like a joke, and she really wasn't the type to make a stupid remark for a laugh— that was all his department.

"—I can learn! Seriously, I'm great with my hands, just ask any of the guys!"

She raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm going to assume that's just you putting your foot in your mouth again," she said.

"Hey, I can put my foot in my mouth, I'm actually really bendy–"

"Sure you are," she cut in. "Now go kick the other team to the curb."

She got up from her desk, and slowly went on tip-toe. He gasped as he felt her lips against his cheek, leaving a little lipstick mark to his cheek when he touched his fingers there. 

He was grinning and grinning and he couldn't stop. She'd kissed, him— she'd really kissed him! 

"I'll win it all for you, I swear it— I-I'll kick them so hard they forget their own names _out of shame!_ "

"Good, I'll be watching," she said.

"Then I'll make it an extra good show," he said, with a wink.

With that, he leapt out of the window and back onto the battlefield.


End file.
